1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an edition of a moving image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus for recording a moving image signal and an audio signal into a recording medium has been known. In such a type of recording apparatus, recorded moving image and audio are managed as a file in accordance with a predetermined file system. As one recording arrangement, there has been proposed an arrangement which records a file in such a manner that the file is divided during recording of the moving image and audio so that a size of the file does not exceed an upper limit of the size prescribed by the file system (for example, refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-183248).
An apparatus having an editing function for deleting a recorded moving image file or partially deleting a forward or backward portion than a designated position of the moving image file has also been known.
In the foregoing recording arrangement, for a period of time from a recording start instruction to a recording stop instruction by the user, each time the size of the file which is being recorded reaches the upper limit size, the file is divided and recorded. However, since each of the files which have been divided and recorded in the photographing of one time is managed as an independent file, the user cannot easily understand that they are the files associated with each other files and this is very inconvenient. Particularly, with respect to a partial file of the associated files, when an edition such as a partial deletion or the like is pergenerated by the editing function, since the association of the moving image data itself is lost, it becomes further difficult to recognize the files associated with each other.